1. Field of the Invention
The structure of this invention relates to a water-recycling shower and more particularly relates to a shower structure for the storage and recirculation of water in motor homes, boats and the like to effect a conservation of water wherein water, once used in the showering process, is held in a storage tank and recycled during a portion of the showering process in place of fresh water in order to effect a conservation of water which structure is especially useful under conditions of limited availability of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In motor homes, boats, airplanes and the like, shower units are often provided which units have limited supplies of water available. Water-conserving showers are further desired in areas where the conservation of water is important and such water savings are sometimes accomplished by restricting the volume of water flow and by making the shower spray fine droplets at high velocity. Portable showers with tanks are also known in the prior art such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,065,265; 2,308,452; 3,606,618 and 4,413,363. Water conservation showers to recycle rinse water are also known in the prior art such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,700.